


Spoil My Saturday

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confused Keith (Voltron), Even if it's not the right Keith, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I am weird, Its even a surpise to me! And I worte this!, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Lion magic is weird, Magic, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro (Voltron) Has Issues, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space is Weird, Tags Are Hard, Telepathy, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is weird, broganes, it counts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Shiro didn't see the fighter that snuck up behind him. He was too caught up in dodging lasers fron Haggar's ship to notice. She just had to ruin their day off, and she just had to only be aiming for Shiro.Keith's eyes widened as he saw the fighter's lasers charge up, and it was only instinct when he took the hit for Shiro.No one had seen it though. No one had seen his lion go spiraling into a purple portal that had to be made by Haggar.Or,Keith gets stuck in a parallel universe where everyone is weird. But there's ANOTHER Keith that's just as confused who swapped places with him.
Relationships: Keith & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 46
Kudos: 62





	1. Drowning In My Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was ANOTHER thing I couldn't get out of my head sooo... I didn't want to tag too much cause I don't wanna spoil it, I also tried a different approach with my summary, how do you like it?
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this, and let me know how many brain cells you lost. Cause I definitly don't have anymore as a result of writing late. Or.... Early, it's 1:20 A.M. huh.

" _IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR DAY OFF, LADY!!_ " Lance yelled through the comms, knowing very well Haggar couldn't hear him. He was probably the most pissed out of all of them, which you could easily tell that by how he was bashing through fighters and yelling in the process.

Though most of what he was yelling, wasn't in English. The others were guessing they were insults in Spanish...and just flat out yelling.

" _I WANTED TO MAKE A SPA DAY FOR MYSELF!!!_ "

"Really..." Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes.

" _YES REALLY, AND THIS OLD HAG IS ABOUT TO PAY FOR HER CRIMES AGAINST ME AND MY PAMPERING!!!!!_ " No one responded to what Lance just yelled, or screamed for that matter. 

"And the universe..." Keith added, in the corner of his eyes he was watching the Blue Lion be completely reckless, it was making him cringe how many times Lance got close to getting shot.

" _YES, THANK YOU KEITH. AND THE FREAKEN' UNIVERSE!!!_ " The comms were dead silent, who knew Lance could get so ticked off if he didn't get his space spa day. Keith was distantly surprised Shiro hasn't said anything about language, or anything that was very Space-Dad.

More importantly, the battle would be over if they could form Voltron, but they _couldn't._ That was because a certain old hag was keeping Shiro in one spot by fireing whatever lasers they had at him. That wasn't fair, those slimy little Quiznaks...

"Shiro, how are you holding up?" Keith asked, when he heard a pained grunt from the comms. He was closest to Shiro, doing his best against the swarm of fighters that was _definetly_ bigger than normal. Which wasn't too much of a surprise because Haggar obviously had a much bigger ship than standard Galran commanders.

The ship was also more powerful, which the paladins knew that very well already.

" _I'm doing okay, really wish we'd get a chance to form Voltron. This is starti-...t-... ridiculous!"_ Shiro's comm cut out as he got way too close to one of the laser beams, there was no opening anywhere. He would never had liked to admit it, but...

He's officially stuck.

The Galra had no pattern, it seemed like they were trying to get lucky with hitting Shiro. Which they had a pretty high chance of doing so anyways. Shiro had no plan, they were practically sitting ducks here! He needed a plan, and fast before he did get hit. It was getting harder, and harder to dodge by the minute.

He was slowely being herded in the smallest possible box. Every shot left him with less room to work with to try to get away, they were running out of time...

" _Hunk, you got one on your tail!"_ Pidge shouted, shooting straight through the fighter.

" _Woah, thanks Pidge."_ Hunk offered a weak chuckle in response. 

_"Shiro, we're going to try and distract the ship from you so you can get an opening. We need Voltron!"_ Pidge explained, Hunk blasted through more of the fighters before following after her. The two flew up to get a clear shot on the ship, they fired their lasers at them. Only to find they had been deflected by a _sheild_.

 _"DAMNIT! I FORGOT THIS DAMN SHIP HAD A STUPID SHEILD!!!"_ Pidge yelled loud enough for everyone to visibly wince, distantly wishing there was a volume option on their comms. Keith waited to see if Shiro would say anything, but he's been pretty silent ever since he got stuck. No one could blame him though, he had to be extremly focused for this, Keith could practically see the beads of sweat forming on Shiro's forehead.

 _Keith, you look like you need a bit of help. I'm coming over!"_ Lance shouted, Keith wasn't exactly happy about that, but he was distantly greatful for it. He did need some help. These fighters are easy to beat on their own, but _swarms_ of them that keep coming? You'd wanna have some backup. Keith was also a little surprised that Lance didn't try to say anything...well-

_Lance._

Just as he said, Lance flew over to help destroy the fighters. He froze a couple of them in a line then launched them into eachother, causing a pretty massive explosion. Keith took the time to worringly cast a glance over to Shiro, only to realize there was a fighter he hadn't seen charging up it's lasers. 

Keith's eyes could only widen, and he didn't think before he dove straight in between Shiro and the laser beam, taking the hit for him. That hit caused him to grunt, and sent him _spiraling,_ the only thing we was aware of that he hit his head on the console infront of him really hard, producing the blood that was trailing down his face through the helmet. The force was so strong that it made a _dent_ in it.

His now hazy mind was not understanding or processing what was happening at this moment. Keith felt like his head would explode if all of this wouldn't stop. 

As if it was timed, the red alarms, the loud beeping sound and the spinning all seemed to slow, as the sky was now a bright, _glowing_ purple. Keith didn't want to know what that was, but he was hoping the ship blew up. Even if the possiblities for that were low. His mind drifted, now thinking that maybe a tractor beam was pulling him in, the thought was distant but there. Keith closed his eyes, saying to himself that everything would be fine if he just-

"- _eith! Are y... Okay?!"_

He knew that voice... That was-

_"Keith!"_

"...shiro?" Keith managed, prying his eyes open. Damn, how hard did he hit his head exactly? He was guessing it was definetly hard enough.

" _Are you okay?'"_

"Yeah, I'm- ugh, I'm fine. I just hit my head is all." Snapping out of his daze he rolled his shoulders back, wincing when his head started to throb. He was grateful that Shiro didn't sound worried anymore, he sounded relived...but, there was a sense of sharpness to his voice.

Like anger, which was new...

" _Can you get Red working?'"_

Oh, that was probably why. Red didn't seem to move, when Keith tried at her controls. Which would explain why it was so dark in her cockpit anyways.

"No, I need a tow back to the Castle." Keith answered, wiping at his forehead only to see his hand come back with blood. It wasn't too much, so that shouldn't be a problem. He was thinking about talking to Coran about getting seatbelts, how many times has injures happened while flying?? 

A whole lot.

One very fearful day, Pidge ended up getting thrown around her cockpit and they found her unconscious with her limbs twisted in ways they were not supposed to go, she spent 3 days in a Cryo-pod. Yeah, that was enough to convince Keith to ask about seatbelts.

" _Okay, I'll take you to your hanger."_

Keith was a little startled when Shiro latched onto his lion, sure he's done it before, but it was still a bit surprising. While on the way back to the Castle, Keith tried to connect with Red, hoping that she would answer. 

_'Red?'_

_No answer._

That only made Keith worry, but he could still feel her presence in the back of his mind. As if she was saying she was okay, and not to worry. 

But he did.

A shot from a fight shouldn't have been able to render Red almost lifeless. Sure it would do damage, but _this?_ Was no where near normal, but then again they are fighting in a space war with magical sentimental Lions that are also war ships with the assistance of an alien princess and her butler. 

Totally normal.

Shiro set Red down carefully, and landed beside her. He was already walking towards Keith when he came out through the escape hatch. As soon as Keith stepped down, he felt a shiver run up his spine. Something wasn't right, not only that, Shiro looked downright _pissed._

"Shiro what-"

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Shiro yelled, throwing his helmet to the floor, Keith visibly shrunk back and said nothing as he watched his brother be completely out of his element. He was distantly grateful that he still had helmet on, it covered the blood on his face to prevent Shiro from seeing it. Keith was thinking it would make this ten times worse than it already was.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?! Don't EVER do that again!" Shiro continued, fire was in his silver eyes. Fire that was only bought in during battles, never to yell. Keith was surprised, Shiro **_never_** yells like that to anyone of his family.

"I-" Keith tried, reaching a hesitant hand out to Shiro with nothing short of worry on his face.

"No, just- ugh, whatever." Shiro _rolled his eyes_ and waved a hand in Keith's direction before walking to his lion to leave for his hanger. All Keith could do was watch, in shock, and cconfusion.

What the _hell_ just happened?!

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"KEITH!" Shiro yelled, turning his lion to face Red, who wasn't moving. Shiro saw Keith take the hit for him, but as soon as he was hit, Haggar's ship just straight up left them. The others yelling Keith's name through the comms, praying that he'd answer.

_"I- here!"_

Shiro and the others let out breaths of relief, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Shiro asked, not missing out on the weird feeling he was getting that something was wrong...

 _"...Yeah."_ Keith sounded hesitant, as if he was confused or shocked even. Which didn't make sense to Shiro at all, but he did realize Red was going to need a tow back to the Castle.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to your hanger, so sit tight." Shiro flew his Lion over and latched onto Red, heading straight towards Keith's hanger. Shiro felt ultimately stupid for not seeing that fighter behind him, he just hoped Keith is actually okay. He'll find out himself in about a minute cause getting to his hanger didn't take long with his urgency.

As soon as he landed with Red, he landed beside her and went sprinting out of his Lion. To find Keith climbing off of Red, but as soon as he saw Shiro running towards him his eyes visibly widened. 

"Hey, did you-," Shiro found himseld being interrupted by a very frantic Keith, which wasn't normal...he seemed...

Scared.

"Look, I'm sorry for taking the hit for you but it was only instinct! I know you said that kinda stuff was stupid, but-" 

"Woah, woah, woah, when did I ever say instinct was stupid?" Shiro paused, Keith took off his damaged helmet only for Shiro to see a trial of blood down his face. Keith didn't respond, or look up to meet Shiro's concerned gaze. 

"Let's get you to the med bay, okay?" Shiro sighed, reaching out to place a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder, but when he flinched Shiro pulled his hand back. He did his best to suppress the hurt look that adapted onto his face, but had no success. Shiro turned around and started walking to the exit doors, planning on moving Black into her hanger later. 

He reached the doors and looked behind him to see that Keith followed but stood a good 6 feet away from him.

Shiro wasn't sure what happened exactly, but he did know something was definitely wrong here. He only hoped it was because Keith took a hard hit to his head, and no other reason.

Had he done something wrong...?

Shiro sighed in defeat, and continued his was to the med bay, with a weary Keith following after him.

Which was way easier said than done.

The entire way was awkward, especially when the others came running.

"Awe man, Keith! I'm so gald your okay!" Hunk was the first one to speak, standing infront of Keith with his hands clutched tightly infront of him. Keith on the other hand seemed startled by this.

"Wait, you are okay though, right?" Pidge spoke next, now seeing the trail of blood down his face.

"Yeah...just a hit to the head is all." Keith offered a nervous chuckle and smile. Though he sounded sheepish in a way...very unlike Keith.

"Ha! And the other day you said something about me hitting my head too hard at the Space Mall!! Who's got their head hit now, Mullet!" Lance put both hands on his hips and bent foward into Keith's face. He just stared at him, and Lance lost his smug look to one that was concerned. Until Keith _laughed._

_HE LAUGHED._

_AT LANCE'S JOKE._

_L A N C E_

Lance looked horrified, alongside the others. Before he laughed with Keith slinging a loose arm around his shoulders.

"HAHAHHA!!! I don't know what happened, but I like this!!!" Lance announced, putting up his other hand as if he one a medal. It was definitely a surprise to everyone when Keith followed the action, still laughing.

"Yeah, I know my hair is bad." Keith chuckled, Lance started walking him into the med bay, leaving 3 very confused paladins who had nothing but shock written on their faces.

"What just...." Pidge stared, breaking the awkward silence bringing up her finger to point to the med bay doors.

"Uhh... Shiro, I think he hit his head a little too hard..." Hunk continued, making Shiro turn his head to glance at him.

"Yeah, but he'll be okay after we get him fixed up." Shiro said confidently, doing his best to mask both his shock and worry. He just hoped it really was just a hard hit to the head, because he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something deeper happened. 

The three remaing paladins entered the med bay, only two shaking off what just happened. The one getting shivers down his spine-

That he ignored.

￦~[§¬§]~￦

Keith walked himself to the med bay, utterly surprised that no one had come to see if he was okay. In which, it was kinda nice to be left alone, but it just felt so wrong. Though taking a hard hit to your head can do things, bad things in particular.

He did start to get a bit dizzy, but it was hardly noticable from his eyes. Keith didn't take too long to get to the med bay, but once he opened the doors he found a surprise. Coran wasn't there, and it was a mess in here! When had it gotten so messy?!

All Keith could do was stand in the door way and stare with his mouth agape. There was empty plates of food in a pile, the sheets on the cots looked far from clean, there were open cabinets, and plenty more.

He was just gald he didn't see any blood.

But, he wasn't happy about not just jumping straight into a pod and being like, " _Hey, I'm all better now, let's go kick Zarkon's ass!_ " Which he couldn't do by himself, he wouldn't know how to work this stuff in his own! Pidge probably had a chance, but Keith doesn't want to take that chance.

So he groaned and spun on his heel, not even going to bother. Now heading for his room, the Castle somehow felt _empty._ Or as if he didn't belong here, which was weird because he did.

Walking down the Castle's extremly tall halls was an eerie experience, despite how many times he's walked down them. Keith was vaguely wondering where the others were, but he wanted to talk to Shiro. He understood that maybe Shiro would be a bit upset that he took the hit for him, but he was downright pissed. Nothing he knew of could've made him feel that way, or act that way...

Something had to be bothering him, but he didn't seem to have dropped any hints in the morning. He wasn't quiet or distant, nor did he seem irritated.

So Keith was going to talk to him, right after he finds him...

And maybe after a shower...

Finally reaching his room, he entered and acknowledged, but ultimately ignored how it felt like stepping into territory thats not his, or territory he doesn't belong on. He undressed in his bathroom, then stared at the blood in his face in the mirror for a couple of seconds before steeping into the shower.

Feeling the hot water run down his skin felt nice, but it hurt on his head. Keith's relaxed smile turned into a very unhappy frown as his head conrinued to throb. 

"Leave me alone pain, your not supposed to exist while showering..." Keith muttered to himself, not forgetting that he was alone.

He wasn't sure how long he was in the shower for, but it was long enough for his fingers to start getting pruney. He scoffed at his hands and got out sending goose bumps all over him. Turning off the shower, he quickly dried off and dressed, finding he was just in time for dinner.

"Huh, and Lance said I always have the worst timing..." 

Keith walked out of his room with both of his hands in his pockets. Happy that he looked like he didn't crack his head on his sentimental Lion's dashboard. Other then the headache, he was fine.

Of course, until he walked into the dinning hall.

Which was absolute _choas_.

Hunk seemed to be showing off his muscles with his sleeves rolled up, Pidge seemed unimpressed and half asleep with her chin resting on her proped up arm. Hunk was sitting across from her, saying something about how he blasted though hundreds of fighters today.

Lance was...

 _Standing in a corner with his arms crossed and head bowed._

And Shiro... _oh god_.

He had his legs outstretched on the table crossed at the ankles, with a plate of food goo in his hands. Though he was only poking at it...

Allura looked like she had been in a wrestling match, her hair was messy and she was eating without a spoon, often giggling when she got goo on her nose. Coran was next too her, and he was slouching. Not to forget that his moustache was frizzy, liked he hadn't cared for it.

Speaking of caring, the place was a mess! Not like the med bay, but Keith would consider this way worse...

All he could do was stare.

"You look frazzled." 

Keith turned to see where the voice came from, and it was _Lance_.

"Uh...yeah.. What happened?" Keith walked over to Lance and stood beside him, automatically mirroring his stance but quickly changing it.

"What do you mean? It's always been like this." Lance countered, not even glancing over to meet Keith's eyes.

"No...it hasn't." Keith snapped, louder than he meant too, but no one looked over.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard then. See ya." Lance looked over to Keith before leaving the dinning hall without another word.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?"

￦~[§¬§]~￦

Shiro imediatly looked up when a fully healed Keith walked into the dinning hall.

"Hey buddy. You feeling better?" Shiro smiled, the others offering smiles of their own too. Keith looked a little surprised, as if he didn't know what just happened.

"Yeah, but when did you guys clean up in here? Also, who cooked?" Keith asked taking his seat next to Lance, Shiro noticed Keith didn't even look at him. So he did do something wrong...

The chatter around him all seemed to to blur into a low rumble of words his mind couldn't register. What could he have done wrong? He hadn't forgotten anything, or missed any early-morning-training-sessions. Not only that, but it was like Keith was _scared_ of him. He seemed to be more attached to Lance now, which was definitely weird, but it was good in a way. No more arguing, Shiro should be happy about that, really he should.

But he was _worried._

Not only was this weird, but it set off such a bad feeling in his gut. Shiro can't recall a time when his gut was ever wrong. He had to talk to him, he had too figure out what was wrong. This was bothering him way more than he thought it would as something he would brush off. He-

"Shiro? You look tense." Lance snapped Shiro back to reality to realize that he had been staring into nothingness for quite a bit of time, in which he could definitely tell by the others expressions.

"I'm okay, just thinking..." Shiro trailed off, paying a glance to Keith who didn't look up from his food. 

"...thinking about?" Pidge prompted, she was curioius now. Something was cleary bothering Shiro.

Shiro sighed and scrubbed his human hand over his face before answering with, "Don't worry about it, if you guys need anything you know where to find me." Shiro stood up and picked up his plate bringing it too the kitchen's werid automatic cleaner. He often wondered what other amazing tech the Alteans had accomplished to build. It was still fascinating, he was sure the others thought so too.

He headed for the exit, completely aware that Lance and Keith had gone back to joking about something. 

"Heading in early?" Hunk asked, he got up and met Shiro at the door. 

"Yeah." Shiro offered a warm smile that Hunk returned, followed by a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Okay, goodnight Shiro." Hunk gave his shoulder a pat before removing his hand and going to sit back down. When the exit doors opened it seemed to trigger that fact that Shiro was indeed turning in early.

"Night Dad!"

"..."

Pidge had soluted with a side smile on her face, which made him smile too. Keith didn't say anything, and that caused Shiro to frown but he was going to leave things on a high note.

"See you guys in the morning." 

Was the last thing he said before heading towards his room to do some thinking. His room was basically a straight shot from the dinning hall. Arriving at his room, he sighed when he stepped inside.

"What did I do wrong...?" Shiro mumbled to himself, his back was pressed against the interior of his door. He sighed and thumped his head on his door too...maybe a little too hard.

Shiro solomly walked over and ploped down on his bed, sliding his feet out of his boots and undoing his vest but not quite taking it off. He layed down, not going to bother changing his clothes, he probably wasn't going to end up sleeping anyways. He'll talk to Keith at breakfast tomorrow, he closed his eyes now realizing how heavy they were.

Maybe he might get a chance to sleep tonight...

Shiro let himself drift, playing what he hoped would happen tomorrow. Hoping he would pull Keith over to talk to him, then ask him what's wrong. Then he'd tell him what's been going on and....

And...

He'll-...

￦~[§¬§]~￦

Keith stared- no - _glared_ at 'his' bed from his seat on the floor. He groaned and pressed his palms into his eyes and fell back to the floor, speading his arms out wide.

After the disater excuse for dinner, he found himself staring at his bed as if something was wrong with it. 

But there was something wrong with it!!!

He didn't know what it was, but it was just wrong. 

"You know what, fuck the universe. I'll sleep on the fucking floor." Keith grumbled to himself, giving his bed the stink eye. He rolled on his side pillowing his head in his hands, finding the chill of the Castle's floor almost comforting.

He was just about to enter a very uneasy state of sleep when there was a knock on the door. He groaned, and rolled his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet to answer the freaking door. Only to find...

"Lance, what the hell are you doing in here." Keith bent his head all the way back while scrubbing an annoyed hand over his face. Keith didn't have time for his bullshit right now, he was tired, confused, and hungry. He just wanted to go to sleep, and find everything back to normal in the morning! Though...nothing would ever be normal anymore he presumed.

He wanted _his_ normal back...not all of this weird shit where Lance is emo, Hunk is arrogant, Shiro is...whatever Shiro is. Pidge seemed the most normal out of all them. Not to forget Allura and Coran, oh god this was so bad.

He had no clue what the fuck was going on.

"Your not from here. Are you." Lance started, looking utterly calm as he crossed his arms.

"What...?" 


	2. Castle Of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader! 
> 
> I wanted to apologize for the wait, and no, I don't have a specific postage date. The reason for that is life is getting a bit tough over here, I'm sure you understand because we all have those moments. 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Today was the day he found out what was going on with Keith.

Waiting ouside the dinning hall early for Keith to arrive, Shiro stood against the wall with his arms crossed staring at the Castle lights. They were bright, and a beautiful shade of blue. Not to forget how comfortable they made the environment seem, and...safe. It was definetly better from dark halls lined with purple lights that carried death with their sinister glow. 

Shiro suddenly snapped out of his wandering thoughts to see that Hunk, Pidge, and Lance walked over to him with unreadable expressions. 

"Please don't tell me something exploded in my kitchen again!" Hunk exclaimed, clutching his hands infront of him giving Shiro wide eyes.

"No, I'm waiting for Keith so I can talk to him." Shiro chuckled and shook his head with a warm smile when Hunk let out a breath of relief.

"OoooOO, is it gossip? Cause I love a good story like he broke up with her, and she got mad-"

"Lance-"

"-and sent her personal assassin-"

"Assassin?" 

"-to murder him in his sleep for revenge!" Lance finished, having ignored Shiro's interuptions, and the apparent silence. He looked way too excited about that plot, and the others only gave him questioning looks. Lance lost his smile and glanced around at everyone, but only spoke when Shiro raised his eyeborw at him.

"What? That'd be some hella awesome gossip!" Lance chuckled and shrugged before taking his leave into the dinning hall, followed by the others giving Shiro smiles on their way in.

It didn't take too long for Keith to show up, as soon as he saw Shiro at the door he let out a small gasp and held his head low to hide his eyes from Shiro's. He seemed to speed up, as if to hope to pass Shiro on the way into the dinning hall, but that plan came to a fail when Shiro stepped infront of him with ease.

"Hey buddy, can we talk?" Shiro spoke in a soft voice and wore a warm smile hoping not to make Keith think that he was mad in any way. Keith didn't drag his gaze up from his feet, but he did give a small hesitant nod of approval.

"I wanted to ask...if I-" Shiro sighed, and placed his left hand on the back of his neck. "-...did I do something wrong?" He finished, Keith jumping up to finally look at him with surprise on his face.

"What?" Keith said, mouth agape. He met Shiro's eyes, and he suddenly felt like he could say anything to him and it would be fine. Like, no matter what he could confide in him... Like a brother... No, that's impossible...

"What did I do wrong? You keep averting my eyes, and you don't talk to me anymore, you-...you seem _scared_ of me." Shiro's voice was barely audible at the end, he couldn't help the tears that started to build behind his eyes. One of his greatest fears was the paladins becoming scared of him... Of what he was... 

A _monster_...

He's been told that wasn't true, but that doesn't erase what he's done. Whether he had a choice or not, it still happened. Nobody could change that...he was supposed to be a strong leader, now he was standing infront of Keith on the brink of tears. 

Keith's heart felt like it just broke.

Why should he care? Shiro was never nice to him... He's never looked so sad though, he wanted to help... But this was weird, Shiro never expressed anything that didn't involve any yelling. Wait...

This isn't...

He gasped and took a step back, all of the pieces of this world twisting puzzle suddenly coming together.

"Your not-..." Keith trailed off, shaking his head in dismay, holy shit this was happening... How the _hell_ did he get here, and how did he not see this before.

"I'm not what..?" Shiro hesitantly asked, wiping at his teary eyes. He looked like he wanted to take a step back too, as if he was a threat.

"This makes so much sense now! The Castle is clean, your nice, Lance isn't distant, Hunk cooks, and... _oh god..."_ Keith clutched his hair with both hands and took several more speedy steps back from Shiro, who looked frightened and hurt at the same time.

"Keith...what are you-" 

"Your not my Shiro! This isn't my Castle! This- this is all completely _wrong_!" Keith shouted, running off in the opposite direction, Shiro just stood there as he watched his brother run off.

Not his brother...

Someone else...

Having heard Keith shout, the other paladins burst through the door to find Shiro staring down the hall with wide hurt eyes. That hit the others like a truck.

"Shiro...?" Hunk slowely asked.

"He's right..." Shiro answered, not moving at all making no means as too meet the others worried glances. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge shared side glances all hesitantly moving closer to Shiro. Wondering if something triggered a flashback.

"He's not our Keith..."

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"How did I even end up here then?" Keith asked Lance, both walking to an unknown destination. From what Lance told him last night, he switched places with another Keith from this parallel universe. Lance also seemed to be the only one who knew what the fuck was going on in this universe, which is a first for Keith.

"I want you to think back to when you were hit." Lance groaned, taking his hands out of his pockets to pillow his head in them. That seemed more like the Lance Keith knew...

"Well, I really couldn't tell what was happening...but, the sky just started _glowing_ purple. Everything just seemed to stop at that time. It was really-" 

"Now think, mister ' _What-The-Fuck-Is-Happening-Here_ ', cause if you wanna know that's something you gotta do." Lance turned to Keith and gave him a bland smile before walking past Keith as he stopped in the middle of the hall with his mouth agape.

"C'mon Mullet, keep up." Lance called out, waving a hand behind him gesturing Keith to continue following. Keith quickly jogged to catch up to Lance, glaring at him.

"Some things will never change..." Keith's eyes narrowed, Lance looked over at him with a sly side smile.

"Yeah, like a certain bonding moment we apparently had..." Lance held his gaze with Keith until literal steam blew out his now very red ears, he took off running. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DAMN YOU!! YOU, AND MY LANCE!!!" Keith shouted, sprinting after Lance who was laughing his head off.

"OoooOO, _YOUR_ Lance?" Lance spun on his heel as he kept running backwards, he waghled his eyebrows at Keith.

"YOU- YOU KNOW WHAT I- SHUT UP!!" 

Lance doesn't think he's seen Keith so red before, he could probably blend in with his Lion for crying out loud. 

This may not be the Keith he's used too, but he could live with this.

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"What do you mean he's not our Keith?" Pidge started, she and the others having convinced a frazzled Shiro to sit down with them in the dinning hall. 

"He's- I don't know, I had a feeling something was wrong from the start. He didn't say anything specific. I don't know how this happened, I-" Shiro sighed, holding his bowed head in his hands, not wanting to meet the others eyes.

"Lance, did you tell Allura and Coran to come over here?" Pidge asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm pretty sure they'll be here soon. Hopefully we can get this whole thing sorted out." Lance answered, thinking that making jokes right now was not the best thing to do, no matter how bad he wanted to make the room seem less tense in any way.

"Hello, can you tell us what's going on? And Shiro, are you alright?" Allura announced, her and Coran walking through the doors of the dinning hall and taking their seats by Hunk, Pidge, and Lance who sat across from Shiro. They figured he needed some space after what just went down.

"I-I'm fine." Shiro answered, not looking up to see the paladins unimpressed looks. They hadn't said anything back, but the silence was enough of an answer. "Really guys, I'm okay. Just a bit frazzled." 

"Dude, you look miserable." Hunk exclaimed, when Shiro didnt answer it only made Hunk's frown deeper. "So, what happened?" Allura asked, breaking the silence trying to sound calm when in reality she looked grim.

"Shiro said Keith's not ' _Keith_ '." Lance explained, scratching at his head. Allura and Coran shared worried looks before turning to Shiro.

"How is that possible?" Coran followed.

"We don't know, I think Shiro knows though, but judging by how he is now doesn't make me feel any better about this." Hunk admitted, shaking his head and holdding his own hands infront of his chest trying to find comfort. 

"I agree on that one..." Pidge said, bringing up her arm to pat Hunk on the shoulder.

"Number 1?" Coran asked, noticing that Shiro has been quiet almost the entire time they'd been here. Maybe he was trying to piece things together? Coran didnt know, but he wanted to help in some way, any possible way.

But Shiro seemed to be in an entire different world right now, solving a puzzle that had one too many pieces to count. 

' _Patience, yields, focus. Think... Why would Keith not be Keith? The battle... The ship... Haggar-'_

Shiro suddenly looked up with his mouth agape, wearing the same expression as ' _Keith_ ' when he finally figured out what had happened.

"Haggar...she-" Shiro mumbled, before jumping to his feet and sprinting out the door leaving the paladins calling out of him. As much as he wanted to respond and say sorry, he couldn't. Shiro needed to get to Keith and tell him everything, now knowing exactly what happened. He didn't stop running, but the distant thought of not being able to find Keith was worrying. So he picked up his pace not looking to stop until he found his destination.

Shiro's first place to check was definetly Keith's room, if Keith wasn't there he had some other places in mind he was thinking of checking. He only started to slow down his pace when he was coming to Keith's room. Shiro put his hand on the wall for assistance with balance as he tried to catch his breath.

Once he got a good grip on himself he stood up straight and stealed his shoulder and knocked on Keith's door. 

Shiro listened closely and he thought he heard a small gasp, and decided to wait what was a couple more seconds before trying to knock again. He didnt hear anything else, no shifting, no footsteps, nothing.

"Hey, I think I know what happened. Can I come in so we can talk about it?" Shiro stood some distance away from the door and was sure to use the same soft voice he had eariler. He was patient and waited for Keith to open the door instead of letting himself in, which he figured that would be bad seeing as though Keith seemed like he was panicking.

The door opened and revealed Keith who still looked a little shocked.

"You can come in, though you didn't have to ask. This isn't my room anyways, you have every right to barge in." Keith added, wacthing Shiro walk over and take a seat on the bed. Keith stood across from Shiro, he could literally feel how uncomfortable Keith was, the awkward silence didn't help either.

"Keith." 

Keith hesitated before looking up to meet Shiro's eyes, implieing hs was was listening.

"Come sit."

It took a couple of seconds, and a warm smile from Shiro followed by a soft pat in the spot next to him to coax Keith to sit down on the bed. Shiro didn't miss how Keith kept a good distance from him, but it was understandable. 

"What's your Shiro like?" Shiro started, not wanting to get straight into crazy conclusions with intense planning while things are still awkward. 

"He yells a lot, and is pretty mean..." Keith responded, figiting with his hands in his lap shifting uncomfortably. Something in Shiro felt like it just died. No wonder Keith had been so quiet, and no wonder he kept his distance.

"Well, I'm different. You probably already know that though." Shiro lightly chuckled, hoping to possibly get Keith to laugh. He seems pretty upset, and shy, Shiro knowing himself well enough to want to do something about it. Though his luck is as bad as always, Keith didn't laugh.

' _Damnit.'_

"Yeah, you are way nicer... Things are so different here. Makes me wonder how we've lived this long up here." Keith offered a chuckle of his own, making Shiro smile. He seemed like he was opening up, and he definitely seemed lighter somehow.

"What else is different?" Shiro proded, placing his elbows on his lap and his head in his palms not letting his smile leave his face. 

"The Castle isn't exactly clean... And Hunk doesn't cook, which damn his food is really good. Pidge seems normal... Lance is..." Keith snapped his fingers by his ear to try and think of the proper term and wording to use.

"Lance is Lance, don't think that changes." Shiro smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith laughed, and Shiro joined him. Laughing felt good, like a whole lot of weight being lifted of his shoulders. This Shiro may not be the one he's used too, but he needed this. A way for the stress to go away, sitting with Shiro now made him feel ten times better. 

But the good things don't last forever...

"True, but he's all emo." Keith added, still chuckling as he didn't hesitate to scoot closer to Shiro. Completely ignoring the thought of never seeing this Shiro again, or this Castle.

"What about other me?" Keith asked, keeping his smile on his face.

"Best brother I could ever hope for." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head in the process. 

"Brother...?" Keith lost his smile and tilted his head to the side. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise that this Shiro had a better relationship with his team, but it still was a surprise. He couldn't see himself having a brotherly relationship with the Shiro he knows...

He couldn't see it at all.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how the timeline works in your world but in mine we met a couple years ago. I got you into the Garrison, and stood by your side still to this day... I never left..." Shiro's smile slowely turned into a frown that carried far too many reasons for Keith to fully understand it. 

"Well, I never knew you personally. I just knew you as the Garrsion legend. When you crashed I was with Pidge and Hunk on the roof. We met up with Lance who said you were his hero and of course we got you out of there. From that point I'm pretty sure you know what happened." Keith explained, finding Shiro with his mouth agape and eyebrows practically up to his hairline.

"Lance got kicked out?" Shiro started, his expression twisting into something that definietly symbolized he was both confused and amazed.

"Yeah, how does it go with you?" Keith asked, intrigued. This may be a situation where he might not ever get back to the Castle he knows, but it's an exciting one.

"Well, here your the one who got kicked out. Seems things are a little more different than we thought, huh." Shiro snorted, patting Keith's shoulder. When Keith didn't flinch away his smile only grew.

"Yeah that's definite....oh! You said something about knowing how I got here, right?" Keith remembered, scooting just a bit closer to Shiro until they were basically touching shoulders.

"That's right, I did. This is Haggar's fault. She was there when you switched over too, right?" 

"Right. But I'm pretty sure she was aiming for you." Keith knocked their shoulders together, giving Shiro an easy smile.

"Yup. Knew that right from the start." Shiro chuckled, returning Keith's gesture of bumping each others shoulders together. Keith couldn't help but let his smile widen. Something about being here with Shiro felt so right, whether it lasted forever or not, he still enjoyed it while he could.

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"So...how do I get back to my universe?" Keith asked, having chased down Lance and gave him a hefty punch to his face. They were now in the kitchen getting the Altean equivalent to ice for his face.

"I don't know, maybe you could punch your way back." Lance dryly countered, turning around to face Keith who couldn't hold back his snicker behind his hand at the counter. All Lance did was raise an eyebrow at Keith who couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Y-you...haHAAAAAAHAHAHAhahahha!!!" Keith looked and sounded like he was dying. His uncontrollable laughing and wheezing didn't make Lance laugh, but he did feel the ends of his lips curl up a little bit.

"Haha, very funny. I know my cheek looks like a balloon. But did you have to punch me so damn hard?" Lance chuckled, placing his free hand on Keith's shoulder to make sure he didnt fall off the stool. 

"Y-yes...!!" Keith was a laughing mess, he was crying happy tears. Lance channeled all of his energy to produce the most pissed looking pout on his face before pushing Keith off the stool.

"Jerk..." Keith mumbled, finally stopping his laughing and getting up to rub at his back. Before sitting back on the stool and staring at Lance who was still applying ice too his right cheek, glad to see that the swelling went down a whole lot. 

"Pass me a juice box." Keith demanded, holding out his hand making a grabbing motion.

"Really? No please?" Lance scoffed.

"Give me a freaken juice box." 

"What's the magic word-"

"Lance, I will not hesitate to punch you again." 

"Jerk..." Lance got the juice box Keith demanded from him, and slid it across the counter so he could catch it.

"Thanks." Keith replied, sticking in the staw and starting to sip from it.

"Oh, so you do have manners." Lance smirked, but dropped it when Keith didn't look up at him. Geez, this guy is rude...

"Okay, enough of this. We need to get you back to your world." Lance concluded, turning back around to put the ice in it's proper place again. The swelling went down so fast it was basically magic. 

Aliean magic to be specific.

Keith suddenly got up from the stool and headed for the exit, leaving his finished juicbox on the counter. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Lance called out, quickly placing the juicbox in the trash and distantly wondering how the hell he drank that so fast...

"To tell the others, they have a right to know." Keith answered, walking out into the hall without looking back to Lance.

"Okay, but seriously- _where_ the hell are you going?" Lance asked again, catching up to Keith and walking at the same pace by his right side.

"The Bridge. That's where everyone should be, right?" Keith followed, looking to Lance with a blank expression. 

"Uhh.... Yeah but-"

"Then let's go." Keith interupted picking up his pace when he saw his destinination ahead already. Damn that was fast... Keith was quick to open the door and he wasn't surprised to see Shiro arguing with Allura, or the mess.

He simply walked into the middle of Shiro and Allura and-

"SHUT UP WE GOT A FREAKEN PROBLEM!!"

Keith didnt miss the way Shiro glared at him with all the venom he could muster, or the way the others stared at him with shock written all over their faces.

"Look, if you all can corporate for one minute you don't need to deal with me anymore. Cause I'm cleary not the Keith you know, and I need to get back to my world. So suck it up so we can get this bullshit over with." Keith concluded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring straight back at Shiro who scoffed at him.

"It's true, he is from a parallel universe." Lance added, copying Keith's pose while he stood right next to him.

"Do you even have a plan? Cause if we're so dumb not to notice why don't you take care of this by yourselves." Shiro placed his hands on his hips, and Keith thought he'd never see the day where Shiro was sassy. When he got back home, he'll make sure to tell everyone all about his weird experience.

"No, we don't but-"

"Then I'm out. Good luck, I didn't like you anyways." Shiro spun on his heel and headed for the door, the others following behind him without saying a word. Keith wasn't going to lie, that stung. Sure he knew this wasn't the Shiro he always knew and cared for, but... 

It still stung non the less.

"Pidge, Hunk? You want to help?" Lance beamed, snapping Keith out his thoughts to see that Pidge and Hunk had walked over and stood beside Keith just staring at the Bridge doors. 

"I don't think I'll be much help. I'm the dumb one, I still don't know how the doors to our rooms work. I thought you knew I knew absolutely nothing. I'm practically useless, but I want to watch you guys to see what you come up with. Brb, I need popcorn." Pidge snorted, looking up to meet Keith and Lance's gaze before also leaving the Bridge.

"Me neither, I just want to be here so I can tell everyone how totally awesome I was!" Hunk flexed, but when neither Keith or Lance said anything he lead himself out.

"Nope, this is boring. I want popcorn too. Hey Pidgeon, wait up!" Hunk called out.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PIDGEON, C'MERE YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!!" Pidge yelled back, at the top of her lungs. Keith and Lance didn't miss the yelling, and Hunk's teasing of thr classic ' _You can't catch me'_. He even sing-songed it, really loud too if they were able to hear this all the way from the Bridge...

"Yikes, looks like we're on our own mister ' _The-Look-On-My-Face-Cleary-Says-We're-Fucked-Up' ._ "

"Yup... We're screwed."

"No, I'm not you are. You know what? Popcorn does sound good right about now-" Lance tried, before Keith grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him so close to his face he could literally see the fire in his eyes.

"No. Popcorn. You, are staying here. Got it?" 

Lance nodded frantically, geez how rough was this guy going to get! He was hoping not too much, because he suddenly feels like hes going to be brutally murdered by this Keith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter, P.s, most of this chapter was written in one night because of your support and wonderful comments. 
> 
> I was listening to a song too, "Come And Go" by Juice WRLD ft. Marshmello. It's a really good song that I can relate to. :)
> 
> I also hoped you liked this chapter too, I worked really hard on it. I'm not really sure if this will end up being 4 chapters, but there is a pretty high chance for that. Thanks! Love yah guys! :DD 🖤❤💙💛💚
> 
> Any questions? Shoot me an email! You can find it on my profile page.


	3. HQ Doesn't Always Rescue You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for the wait again, I ended up posting something else. But Its back!!! Hope you enjoy!!! :DD

"So your telling me, that this Keith is from another universe?!" Lance yelled in dismay, pointing to not-Keith who was standing next to Shiro. After running off and having a proper conversation with him, Shiro obviously needed to tell the others what had happened. Hence, why they're all on the Bridge right now.

"Parallel universe to be specific, but yes." Shiro politely corrected, giving Lance a weary smile and a nod of approval. Lance didn't say anything, he just looked to not-Keith then back to Shiro with a blank look on his confused face.

"Woah! What is it like over there? I'm still nice right???" Hunk exclaimed, his wide beaming eyes showing twinkling stars in them. That Keith couldn't resist smiling at.

"It's a lot different, I'll tell you that." Keith chuckled, shaking his head and giving the others an easy but meaningful smile. After figuring out what had actually went down, he warmed up to the paladins finding them way nicer and more composed. It still baffled him how they worled together, it made perfect sense as to how they survived uo here for so long.

Though with the paladins he knows, he finds himself asking a lot of questions.

Like, how in all of these crazy alternate universes has his team survived? They can't corporate, they have bad communtication with each other, and while they have individual skills it's no use if the team can't work together at all for one blasted dobosh. Keith would freely admit it, his universe was absolutely terrible compared to this one. This one was exactly like a breath of fresh air on a sunny, breezy day back on Earth, it was a really nice break.

Keith would even consider calling it a vacation!

"I think all we've ignored this long enough. How in Altea's seven moons do we get this Keith back to his rightful universe? Not to forget we'd still need a way to get our Keith back." Allura started, meeting Shiro's tired eyes, testing to see if he had some sort of plan.

"I think....I might have a way." Shiro slowely responded, his determined expression masked all of his internal screaming and worry well. This was such a bad idea, but he couldn't think of any other possible way. This was thr only lead he had.

"How?" Allura questioned back. Crossing her arms, her eyes pleading that whatever Shiro had planned would work.

"We need to get Haggar in a fight with us." Shiro started to explain, not letting his determined look falter despite the clear cry of worry evident in his eyes.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Keith asked, casting a worried glance over to Shiro.

"I'm sure." Shiro nodded, it was painful to see such an expression on not-Keith's face when it looked exactly like the ones he'd get from his real brother. He's gotten used to the strange feeling, and sense from this Keith but it still bothered him non the less...

"How are we even going to find her? Let alone get her to fight us, we'd seem super suspicious." Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips, and raising a skeptical eyebrow at Shiro. 

"That part I have worked out already." Shiro clenched his prosthetic into a fist and avoided the paladins solom eyes by looking down at it with an unreadable expression. The last bits of sanity in his head were telling him this was such a bad idea, nothing he didn't know already.

That wasn't going to stop him though.

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"Fuck."

"Ah yes, the perfect word to describe life." Lance spoke up, sipping a cup of the Altean equivalent to tea while sitting on 'Keith's' bed. Keith himself was being a stubborn add as he was sprawled out on the floor. He didn't seem to have a care in the world right now, his pouty expression said it all.

Well, this unuverse that is...

"How does that even make sense?" Keith grumbled, putting both hands in the air before limply dropping them back to the floor beside him with a pretty painful sounding _thump._

"It's what you say when shit goes down, and gets bad. I thought you of all people would know that." Lance shrugged, and gingerly placed his right leg over his left as he continued to sip his tea. Keith lazily dragged his head up to stare at Lance with the ' _Dude-What-The-Fuck'_ look clear as day on his face.

"True, but seriously. What the fuck do we do, wise guy." Keith countered, brining himself to sit up criss-crossing his legs. Not forgetting to glare at Lance.

"Well, we could just wait for HQ to rescue you." Lance suggested, tilting his head to the side placing his Altean cup on the ground beside the bed.

"What?"

"You know, wait for your team to come save you." Lance rolled his eyes, unimpressed that this Keith was fond of getting on his nerves.

"What is they don't know I'm over here yet?" Keith yelled, standing a little too fast feeling the force of gravity make his head spin just the lightest of bits.

"You have your Lion...use that to your advantage and try to reach your brother." Lance snorted, getting up from his seat taking his cup with him as Keith followed him to exit his room.

"I didn't think of-"

"Shiro!" Lance interrupted, dropping his cup to the floor letting the remaining tea spill out onto the floor. Shiro was standing on the other side of the door, startling both Keith and Lance when he opened the door.

"You two are coming with me." Shiro demanded, spinning on his heel gesturing for them to follow after him.

Keith and Lance shared uneasy looks before complying. This wasn't sending off good vibes at all....

￦~[§¬§]~￦

Oddly enough, Shiro led them to the Training Deck. After nothing short of a very awkward silence walk here, he opened the doors to reveal the other paladins sitting in a circle just as quiet.

"You have a plan? Or not." Shiro started, crossing his arms infront of his chest. His death glare seemed to have softened since they last spoke, it really made a difference even if you can still feel it's affects or not.

"N-"

"Yes. Keith is going to contact his brother through Lion magic." Lance explained, not going to even bother with saying sorry to Keith. Cause he wasn't sorry, what was he gonna do?

Get mad? Keith doesn't scare him.

"Brother...?" Shiro asked, the others were dead silent as they looked away when Keith Lance and Shiro sat down on the cold Training Deck floor. Everyone was decked out in their casual street clothes, nothing new.

"Yeah, in my universe we're...really close." Keith admitted, hesitantly but surely meeting Shiro's eyes. Something in them seemed to cool down into the light silver he's used to, kind...

"Oh..." Was Shiro's only response.

"How does this Lion magic work?" Pidge raised a suspicious eyebrow at Lance.

"Meditaion and focus." Lance answered, offering a small side smirk to Keith. Who looked like he just wanted a nap, or just want to fall face first to the floor and never get up again. Purley because of how tired he looked, the deep bags under his eyes said it all.

Keith didn't look happy with the meditation and focus thing at all.

"The things I do..."

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"Are you insane!? Your going to get yourself killed!!" Allura yelled, Shiro's outrageous plan just sent her ease and composer out the Airlock and into Space.

"I'm not, and we still don't have all of the parts to the plan worked out yet." Shiro countered, he completely understood her concern as well as the others too. Using himself as bait was no where near safe, especially since his past experiences being in her lab and tied down and-

Shiro visibly shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. Now was not the time to panic when Keith could be in serious danger.

"He's right, we still need to get Keith in the same spot as us and get Haggar to open a portal." Pidge spoke, as she adjusted her glasses when they seemed to fall out of place.

"This is probably the most dangerous plan Shiro's come up with....Shiro came up with it!! And he's like- not one for plans like this!! It's all chance!!!" Lance exclaimed, grabbing Hunk by the shoulders and doing his best to shake his best friend back and for to convey how bad this whole thing was.

"How are we supposed to reach Keith? It's not like we can call him." Hunk added, gently prying Lance's hands of of his shoulders.

"I don't know." Shiro frowned, he looked away from the others as he stared out into the vast stars of Space. He's always been obsessed with the stars as they were beautiful and powerful in his eyes. Most people acknowledged them, but ulitmiatly ignored how they seemed magical. 

Taking all of their twinkling appearances in, Shiro had the sense that everything was going to turn out just fine... 

"Shiro?" Keith asked, placing a hesitant hand on his left shoulder.

"Your going home...." Shiro paused. "And that's my promise to you." Shiro turned his head to look at Keith with a strong sincerity in his eyes....a promise. 

That he wasn't planning on breaking.

￦~[§¬§]~￦

_Patience, yields, focus..._

The words rung in his head as he did his best to concentrate, he's been sitting criss-cross in the middle of the Training Deck for hours. He was however, distantly greatful that the others had left him alone to work this Lion magic shit.

Keith didn't feel like he was getting any closer to Shiro's mind at all, this was just as hard as he thought it would be.

Red was still low on energy, which Keith now understood why she was basically lifeless. The portal must've made her extremly weak, but she's still doing her best to try and connect him to Shiro's mind. Keith would have never guessed years ago that he'd be in Space, in a Parallel universe trying to get into Shiro's head. 

Space was weird...

**My Paladin.**

_'Red?'_

**Focus, I have reached his mind.**

Keith did as he was told and focused... He could physically feel the brink of Shiro's mind and from what he felt... 

It was _choas._

Other than that worrying thought, he was in. Now he needed to get a message to Shiro. He wasn't sure how he was going to do so, but he tried a mental one. As he moved himself further in ignoring all of the blurred images in his head and loose thoughts.

This place, looked like Shiro's description of the Astral plane. It was lit in a soft magenta hue, with twinkling dots that had to represent stars. As Keith walked, he looked down to his feet to see each time he took a step the ground moved as if he was walking on water. It was the most magical thing Keith has ever seen, despite all of the choas in Shiro's head, is was amazing. 

Keith remembered the mental message he sent, and found that he didn't get any sort of response, so instead. He _yelled._

_''SHIRO!"_

Keith noted how his voice was had far too many echoes to count, and it had to be loud enough for Shiro to hear him. The world around him shook, and shuddered all of the swirling memories and thoughts stopping before continuing their unpredictable paths.

Unknowing to Keith...Shiro _did_ hear him.

￦~[§¬§]~￦

Shiro was not happy.

Nobody was happy in this situation.

Now in the dinning hall, the others watched but said nothing as Shiro _sulked_ over his own bowl of food goo. He took little bites but ultimately left it alone. It was so silent that it was uncomfortable to make any sudden movements. This made no sense as to why everyone was silent...but, they guessed that Shiro kinda set the mood for everyone.

They knew he didn't mean to on purpose, but this silence needed to go.

"So... Pidge, any projects you working on?" Hunk, oh bless his soul. He was the first brave one to break the silence, Pidge snapped up with wide eyes. So did the others, Shiro seemed to glance over but no major movements were made.

"No, I-" Pidge paused, drawling out the word as she saw Shiro looked back down to his very sad looking bowl of food goo. "I am! I am working on....uh... A new... Ho-hoverboard!! Yeah, a hoverboard!!" Pidge hastily added, maybe trying to get Shiro to think about soemthing else. This room was just way too tense for her liking anyways.

Unlike Shiro, who kept feeling unfamiliar tugs in his mind...it wasn't the Black Lion, he knows what that feels like. This...was different. It was almost like someone or _something_ was physically walking around in his mind. This was weird...

But then-

He _heard_ Keith.

Startled by such a loud echo he jumped up from his chair with enough force to knock it over, eyes wide he hastily covered his ears and took several speedy steps back until he hit the wall.

"Shiro!"

"Oh my god, is he having a panic attack?!"

"I don't know!!"

"What's happening!?"

Someone was gently shaking his shoulders as he couldn't fully register this voices of panic around him. It almost felt like his eyes were registering a complete different world around him. Like the world he was seeing was slowly changing....

Into....

The _astral plane?_

Where did the others go? No, this was not the Astral plane, it has a completely different sense to it, but it felt familier somehow. The atmosphere around him to present swirling images that he recognized of things _he_ thought about. How was this making any sense right now?!

" _Shiro?"_

Shiro froze, his eyes widened when he turned around to see-

" _Keith...?"_

￦~[§¬§]~￦

"WHAT DO WE DO????" Hunk panicked, grasping his head in his hands as tears started to visibly build around his eyes. Pidge and Keith were doing their best to calm him down as Lance was watching Shiro take ragged breaths and not see him infront of him. He looked behind him to see how Hunk was doing with worried eyes before imediatly looking back when Shiro seemed to have took a deep breath. 

"Oh my god.... uh...guys?" Lance started, finding himself unable to look back to the others when they themselves looked back with a gasp.

"His eyes are glowing!?" Keith exclaimed, shaking his head and hastily rubbing at his eyes as if he was dreaming. He wasn't sure if this was normal in this universe, but based on the others expressions of horror he was guessing this was no where near normal for them.

Shiro's eyes were _glowing_ a vast white. His once ragged breaths evend out and were back to normal rates, occasionally he would twitch and his breath would hitch but otherwise he remained unresponsive. In panic, the others called Allura and Coran over to see if they knew what was happening with Shiro.

"This is the work of a Lion." Allura explained, taking in Shiro's glowing white eyes with a gasp, Coran following not too far behind her.

"A Lion? Wouldn't that be the Black Lion?" Lance asked, raising an eyebtow at Allura in question. 

"No, his eyes wouldn't be glowing white.... He is communicating with someone." Allura looked back down to Shiro who's eye twitched.

"But princess, who?" Coran asked, placing a hand on her shoulder with a worried look on his face. Allura only shook her head not knowing who was trying to talk to Shiro, but they'll know soon.

If he can come back, that is...

￦~[§¬§]~￦

" _Where-...Are we in my head?"_ Shiro asked in dismay, looking around in utter shock. How did this work? Let alone how did he get into his own head?! He would have never guessed that his mind looked like this, made him wonder what everyone else's looks like. Shiro also noticed that he and Keith were _glowing_ a magenta hue.

Okay, his mind was _definetly_ setting of Astral plane vibes.

" _Yeah, I was able to contact you through Red. I know it's weird, but this was the only way."_ Keith explained, with a reather sheepish smile on his face as he let his left hand reach up to the back of his neck.

" _Well I'm glad your okay. Other you isn't exactly the easiest to talk to."_ Shiro chuckled, bringing Keith into a hug in which he happily returned.

" _Same here. Did you have any ideas of how to get me back? Sorry for getting into this so fast, but I don't know how long Red can hold this for."_ Keith pulled back first despite not wanting to break the moment, but he could feel Red slowely slipping away as her power was almost out.

" _Your in luck. I do have a plan, and I can fix that problem."_ Shiro smirked, a silhouette of a very large Lion materializing behind him. It's body was filled with stars as was it's eyes. As the lioness roared Keith physically felt the connection grow stronger and Red's energy start to come back. Very slowely, but it was definetly a difference.

" _How did you do that?"_

 _"Practice. I stay up late training with Black to further strengthen our bond. I'm not letting her fall into Zarkon's hands again."_ Shiro smiled with a shrug as he placed his left hand on the Black Lion's head gently stroking her soft fur full of stars. 

**My paladin.**

_"Black?"_ Shiro looked down to the powerful lioness beside him as she spoke to him. Keith on the other hand was astonished by this. He was witnessing an actual interaction. Of course he's experienced this before, but he's never _seen_ it like this.

**Your friends are worried. You must go back, the connection between you and Keith will stay open.**

_"Oh, guess that's my cue to go."_ Shiro pulled Keith into one last hug offering a smile and a small chuckle.

" _Wait, if the connection is still open, doesn't that mean we have telepathy or something now?"_ Keith asked, piecing the puzzle together as he tapped his finger on his chin.

" _Don't ask me, it's Lion magic."_

After that, Shiro disappeared, in a blinding light with the Black Lion. Though the Black Lion bowed it's head before she disappeared. Keith looked down at his hands and realized he himself was slowely fading away before everything went whit and he shot awake with a gasp on the Training Deck in the same meditation pose he was in.

Keith regained his breath and laughed to himself. 

Something warm settled in his chest as he got to his feet with nothing short of a happy smile on his face.

"I'm coming home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading, and please stay tuned!! Let me know what your favorite part was, and tell me what you think of this concept so far!!! 1 chapter to go!! Love you guys!! 🖤❤💙💛💚
> 
> Lion magic is really weird, but I had a lot of fun writing it. It wasn't even a thought until now!! :DD
> 
> Questions? Concerns? Come send an email!! You can find it on my profile, and you can send me one any time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully this won't end up like Poisoned Fury, cause that was only supposed to be 5 chapters, and it's now 8. °^°
> 
> Also, THIS WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE 3 CHAPTERS, IF I GO MORE THAN THAT YOU CAN YELL AT ME!!!
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me how you like this so far! If you don't mind, maybe...dropping a...kudos as well? Thank you! :DD


End file.
